cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 197: Chrono Shindo/@comment-10711733-20141026043245
SUMMARY RIPOFF NUMBER... Er... 4? Anyways, welcome CARDFIGHT VANGUARD... G! A new cast, and.... OHMAHGAWD. The animation is soooo good. Anyways, the new episode is started off by a fight between Kamui and... Mamoru, Tokoha's older brother and...KAGERO CLAN LEADER!? The heck? What about Toshiki Ka-... ... Is that... Another Grade 3 ace that isn't DOTX and a new Sentinel for Kagero I see?! :D WOOHOO! And... DAMN, the cards are levitating!? Plus that Chinese Dragon dude shrugging off rocks like they're nuthin?! And Kamui has a thing for using swords to shoot lightning now, I see. Probably learned it from good ol' Aichi. Anyways, now we see Swirly Whirly (Calling Chrono that) in the middle of traffic with... ohmagawd is that Sub-manager's kitten?! SOOOO CUTE. Anyways, after delaying traffic and probably getting a few people fired, Swirly here decides to go to school. lel. And the douche finds a Gear Chronicle deck in his locker. What a lucky guy, getting dat Chrono Jet so easily... Anyways, we learn of Chrono's rep as a school delinquent, and in the process of all this, we see the goddess known as Tokoha playing badminton or something, and that other blonde guy. Sion? Shion? Meh. Chrono decides to then go to CC2, which is apparently on the second floor or something. He sees Kamui fighting... oh come on, seriously? Does Mamoru have PG hax or something?! Who even wo-oh my gawd it's dat dragon, and Viktor fighting. Kamui tries to spray Mamoru's dragon with thick streams of power out of his giant blade, but Mamoru has protection! And then Mamoru's red, throbbing dragon blows his entire flame load onto Kamui! That's awesome! Kamui then fights Chrono, and Chrono chooses the good ol' Empire for the fight fie-... Wait... Dark Zone ruins? The hell? Anyways, with no good eplanation from Kamui, Chrono manages to learn the game's basics! Kamui's apparently using a Mecha Battler archetype or something, and Chrono's GearC are surprisingly all dragons. I dunno, I was epecting people with dragons as the important aces and PGs ala Shadow Paladin or something. Anyways, Kamui drives Chrono into a corner, while Chrono here doesn't have any backrow rear-guards... And then, the mysterious statue talks! D: OH GOD HERMES IS BA-Oh thank god. False alarm. Anyways, they throw in another worthless explanation of Stride which they refer to as Generation for some reason. Like some guy we all know, he pulls out a win from his butt via sacking! And probably Chrono Jet's skill, but eh. Our newbie wins! And that's the end of the episode! Oh hey it's- H... ... Hold the HELL up, DID I JUST SEE AICHI!? What is the meaning of Aichi showing up?! Will Chrono ever learn that calling triggers to field is bad!? How did Chrono get that big-ass hand!? Will they ever show card effects and drive checks again!? WILL WE EVER SEE TOKOHA IN A SWIMSUIT!? Find out next week on... CARDFIGHT VANGUARD G! :D